


上下其手

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 泽田纲吉是疯了才会对Reborn这样上下其手。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	上下其手

我是疯了才会这么对他上下其手。  
但这是无可避免的，我慌了手脚，刚从一波密集的攻击里结束战斗，我身上没有什么太多致命伤，可和我一起出这任务的Reborn就不得而知了。  
要知道我的老师是出了名的强悍，所有敌方炮火全集中在他身上是可想而知的事，也因如此我才得以在没受多少关注的情况下伺机而动，也能在只有几处的擦伤下全身而退。  
Reborn和我一起躲到了遮蔽处，背后五十公尺处是设好的炸弹，火焰与气流同时炸开将这毒品工厂毁得一干二净。我本是反对的，里面也许有不少化学药品或是各种易燃易爆炸的物质存在，要是一不小心难不成要连我们自己也炸飞吗？可Reborn说不需要担心，里面藏了什么早就探查清楚，不会发生我想像的那种情况。我是派了卧底进去没错，也得到了这样的回报，但只要是个人就总会有遗漏吧，谁能百分之百肯定就是没有呢？除非Reborn亲自卧底进去搜过一遍，不然我怎么样也不可能轻易相信这种情报！  
......  
喔。  
想到这里我猛地明白过来。  
我看到Reborn那你是不是真傻的可怜眼神，Reborn确实、可能真的自己卧底进去玩了一、啊不、搜过一遍。Reborn不可能做自己没把握的事。当然也有可能那眼神的意思其实是：你傻吗？我的喜好你难道还不清楚？  
——Chaos.  
无论怎样的混乱都......  
......喔......我的口水吞得异常艰难......毕竟这也不是......没有可能的事......  
我屏除杂念诚心祈祷是前者，不如说请让我的超直感发挥作用，拜托绝对要是前者！  
总之，我们的躲避处很好的防御了爆炸产生的火焰与气流，可刚刚的紧凑战斗让我不禁慌乱起来，Reborn最近才刚恢复成原本的样子——看到他的真身那会儿我真的吓到尖叫外加倒退三公尺直到被他开枪威胁闭嘴站住，你不能评判我的反应太过激烈，换作是你也不可能在看到七年前救下你的人并一直认为是某个陌生人最后才发现根本就是熟人的惊吓感吧！重点是Reborn现在的脸和七年前那张我认不出的脸长得完全一模一样！换言之他根本就没有变老！一丝一毫！都没有！这太违反生命常理了吧！虽然我知道我的手能产生火焰并且飞上天也很违反各种人类常理！但这不是重点我们先就此打住！——所以说，Reborn最近才刚恢复成原本的样子，不知道是不是一夕之间成长得太超过，他经常这里痠那里痛的，我不敢说他可能真的内里老得不行了（你们懂的，就像年老的齿轮一样容易卡住），反正我要是一不留神就会被他开枪当作纾压玩弄对象。  
所以我，很认真的，在为他，担心！  
要是他因为上述原因不小心受伤了，而且很严重，还是因为一下之间活动太超过让关节开始痠痛，或是他真的特别特别无论什么原因导致的各种不舒服——我，一定会死得很惨！  
我必须对天发誓，我真的是因为太担心自、太担心他！才会对他这样上下其手！  
我太着急了！直接动手扒开他半截衬衫钮扣，扯开他领子，转过他的脸，探查一把他的锁骨颈窝，再转着他的下颔将他的脸推向另一侧，继续同样的检查。然后拍拍他的胸口、扯出下摆将手伸进摸了摸腹部、又绕到后头按了按他的背脊，还好还好，没有那种血流不止的感触，衣服也没被可能的血流染湿，在火光下更没有那些肉眼可见的恐怖伤口，我人顿时安心了一半。  
只是我看向他的脸本打算松口气说一句 "Reborn还好你没受伤" 时，那安心下来的一半直接飙升回去。我才终于想起我到底做了什么，我豪不客气地使劲推转了Reborn的脸！还对他毫不客气地上下其手！  
"我、我......"我正在找借口。  
他好整以暇地在等我找借口，这个坏心眼。因为他知道我想不到。  
"我担心......"  
"你......""自己。"  
Reborn从容地纠正我的借口，以非常笃定的口吻。  
GOD DAMN IT!  
WHY DOES HE FUCKING KNOW EVERYTHING!  
哈哈。我只能干笑。然后在这灿烂的火光里无言以对，与我的老师尴尬地四目相对。更正，只有我尴尬，他从不尴尬。  
火势蔓延，烟雾弥漫，光影交错，我在窒息。  
Reborn终于舍得迈出那第一步，帮我打破我的沉默："我的扣子。"  
被我扭开了，但我没扭回去。好的，我心领神会，明白了。这是要我负起责任扣回去的意思。我无法理直气壮回嘴：你没手自己扣回去吗？  
自己闯下的祸，就得自己承担。虽然我不想说别人闯下的祸还是我承担......  
我故作镇定将双手抬起至他的胸膛处，正打算动作，二度爆炸猛然而至，炸得天摇地动，换言之就是，我跪得不稳，往前栽了去。鼻子撞上坚实的布料钮扣（列恩出产，品质保证），疼得我差点就掉下泪来，不过可喜的是这几年下来的高强度训练让我临危不乱，在这样一摔一撞疼得我想哭的惨况下我还能连忙撑住身子环抱住能不让我摔成狗吃屎的东西。  
......你们明白吗？明白的吧！  
狱寺，我的好左右手，我从来都不明白，并且咬牙切齿地想，为什么他总是能在不正确的时间点出现。  
"喔......"狱寺微妙地后退两步，"啊......那个......"，他的视线可疑地从我和Reborn身上飘开，转向不知道哪边的虚空，"我不知道......抱歉，总之打扰了，我会将这交代下去的，你们请继续。"  
等等！你．要．交．代．什．么！你先说清楚再走！！  
狱寺没有看见我惊恐的眼神，迅速转身并且干净俐落地消失在我的视线中。  
我、我、我好冤啊！  
我不可置信地转回头，瞪着大眼看向Reborn。Reborn一脸怜悯，爱莫能助的样子。可是这个戏精！我懂他！他肯定看得很开心！  
我只能叹气，认命地完成我未完成的职责。唉，我的手好慌，跟扒开时的果断不同，现在是颤抖且毫无章法的，我想究其原因是因为我的好左右手即将要干的好事，以及我能联想到的各种天大误会。  
嘶......扣错了。  
我深吸一口气，缓解我惨淡的情绪，解开，解开，必须重扣。  
"哇啊......"第二个声音响起，这次是有点戏谑的，"哎呀，彭格列......"，骸，我的好雾守（再一次，我咬牙切齿地将这三个字在内心里翻滚一遍），"哎呀......真是好兴致呢，在这样的时间点与环境下竟然还能......哎呀真不愧是你呢，彭格列。"  
我转回头跟着骸打趣的视线低下头看去，呃......我正在做第二步骤的结尾，解开扣错的第二颗扣子，喔不.......  
"不，我......"  
狱寺的声音从远方喊了过来，"凤梨混蛋！！我不是说了十代目正在紧急危机处理人生大事别过去打扰吗？！你快给我滚回来！！"  
"不骸你先听我说我......"  
"Kufufufufu，不用解释了彭格列，是男人都明白，所谓天时地利人和，敬你是条汉子，选择的野战喜好真是让人望尘莫及。"骸诡笑着转身扬长而去。  
......不、我——  
我好累喔。怎么回事？这为什么比战斗还要累？  
啊原来如此，是因为我的心累了。  
它已经想立刻原地停止跳动了。

如果再加上我没有料到的第三次余爆，我正好扣完扣子拽着他的衣领哀怨地抬头，正打算说些什么的时候，这余爆一震，我的双手不可控地向下一拽。  
"嘶——喔——"这些可疑的上扬声从四面八方传来......不是，狱寺你不是说好不会让其他人来打扰的吗？！现在所有人都在搞偷窥了是不是？！能不能稍微尊重一下你们的首领？！  
呃、不、等一下......我、那个嘴唇、不是、我......  
呃......嗯......舌头......不......  
嗯......  
哇喔......

不可否认，这体感初体验是真的很好。


End file.
